Copypasta
On this page, you'll be able to browse various segments of straight-up copypasta from Firstject. Please note that his main language is not English. Upon clicking "See inside" Welcome to the game! Thanks for reading this, as usual to the scratchers (Yeah, You!). This is an excellent RPG game that you will never seen before! However, this project still not yet finished, but according to the plan, this project should be finished by the end of 2017. ------------------ABOUT ME & THIS PROJECT--------------------------- For what I wrote here... I terribly REALLY SORRY for the bad grammars and english. I'm Thai, and still 19. (At least if you understand me what I mean.) Am I a boy or a girl? I won't gonna tell you... but I'm still firstject! I'm a human! Sorry... ..I never uses Google Translator.. ..I understand most of the meaning in the game that talks a lot like Fire Emblem Series, Final Fantasy... ..But to wrote, I don't sure will the grammar correct?.. ..So, then, let it be.. ..I'm stupid! Yeah, what do you guess, so?.. ..I'm lazy to ask other scratchers: "is this sentence correct?".. ..Because, it would considered as spam.. ..I'm a good person!.. ..My coding skill can be proven (very good).. ..But.. ... ...Bad english and grammar! That's enough. I don't like writing game conversation scripts, actually. If you'd help fixing the whole things, or at least some of grammar errors, I'd really very appreciated! You might noticed some fancy language in the game like "Save us or dig us an early grave..." If you ever play SNES games, most of the time you'll see the worse conversation ex. Role Playing Games. (Not gba or ios version they're trash talking, lol!) And... about this game ...Someone complains: -What a worst grammar! (Will you plz forgive me, eh? just tell me which parts wrong. I will fix it...) -You should go learn more english.. (Ikr!) -Noob! (I saw one! And they deleted its comment) -Inappropriate words (I have no mercy. Don't be rude to me, I hate that...) -Badddd (Very common. Let it be...) -Laggy! I heard this thousand times. My laptop have no problem with that... I won't listen! I've done my best. Only you can fix it, get a better PC, or wait until Scratch 3 alpha released. (I've tried Scratch 3, the performance are great! 60fps, wow! Not to mentioned just that, it uses html5 to run, too! Still buggy but Scratch Team is working on it. I don't care if the engine will be good or bad... or laggy... or even better... I like it.) So... Most of the comments are nice! I love it. ...but some are unacceptable... (quite rare) Please don't hate me... A bad news! My classmate is gone... I... I'm sorry, guys. I'd given up hope... ...on this project .. forever! ...Nope! Please read below! I decided to quit Scratch by 27 Feb 2017, because, one of my classmate died. His name is 'Somphong', and his nickname is 'Zen'. -Cause of death- : Electrocuted. He is very good at designing photo images on Photoshop CS6. Yeah! He designed an image for me. The image is... Blob holding a sword standing at the hills. That's a sepia colored pic... He agreed to me that he will send that pic to me, but he died before sending it. Sorry guys, I didn't kept his image, and your promise... and also didn't got his valuable img for good... After that time, the project development has been stopped. All of my classmate also quitted from the collaboration as well, Leaving me alone and all efforts was a waste... ...Think it again. 1 month later, I decide to come back to Scratch. to continue developing my project. Since the time has passed, there's no way to lie everyone that I messed everything up. I would say ... I haven't even touched RpgPlatformer.sb2 since my classmate is gone... 31 March 2017. Logged in as firstject. Can't even believe in my own eyes! There is 1000+ messages in my notifications... Um? That's normal. Too many replies in my projects... Too many questions in my profile page. Should I reply? That's what I'm thinking. It's only 1 day lefts that this game should be shared as soon as the time comes. The only problem is... this game isn't yet finished. Well.. quite serious, huh? Still making underground boss room. Guess what? It took me 10 days to figure out what boss should be. At first I think I should add a first boss as: Giant Bat or Giant Slime. What a bad decisions. I tried to make that bosses, it make no senses! The behaviours is the same... Giant Bat rams player at full speed and goes off screen? Giant Slime splits smaller menaces? Nothing epics. Boring! Then, 2 days later... I decided to make the story of the game. I can't spoil what's the story about. You'll have to play it by yourself through its end. Good thing the game's plan is going well! I added a new character that's not a monster, but it's human that can aid your fight. Then, a new boss is added: Buccanneer as a first boss. He is not hard to take down. Not a real threat to newer players. His attack patterns is acceptable. Well! To make the game more fun and challenging, the features of the game should be added more. The more features the better! Believe me. :) --------------------CHANGELOG--------------------- Note Update 01 -Shared! -Just wrote this, just now! -----------------ABOUT THIS GAME----------------- First of all, this is a platformer game mixing with RPG styles. You play as Blob, a blacky monster that can fight and jump. At first I thought the story of this game should NOT added. But, hey! ... ... At the time this project was not released.. Some says: Will you add it? ..The answer from me is: That would be a good idea, tho! Why not? I'm making it. I know most people don't like a rushed game. The thought occured to me as well! I don't like it too... Here's the game features. -Run, jump, slash your way through an epic platformer adventure game. -Find powerful weapons, items, spells and techniques to defeat your enemies. -Gain experience and level up your character. -3 Classes for you to choose from. Warrior, Archer, Magician, and 6 unloackable classes. -...- It's mentioned that these features will be added. -Game Story (Prologue I,II & Chapter 1 - ??) -More playable characters -New classes (Thief, ...) -New enemies -New bosses -New areas -Save code Unconfirmed features: -Image Cutscenes -Vertical areas More coming soon! ---------------------KNOWN BUGS----------------------- Yeah. Nobody likes a bug that makes the game harder. Some just simply quit the game without reporting bugs. Found a bug? I'd love to fix it for you. Here's known bugs found in the game recently (confirmed). )={ Coins can suffocates in the wall when a monster drops it. This also affects Giant Coins. )={ Player can randomly stucks to the top of the area in any area. Especially underground areas. )={ Some enemies can stuck in the wall. NOTE: ALL BUGS REPORTERS WILL BE LISTED HERE. -none- ----------------------Update History------------------ 1 APRIL 2017 v0.1 -Shared but not finished. -Known bug list added to the project editor (comment box). -----------------------CONCLUSION---------------------- As I've said. You'll see only a few fancy language here. Only bad grammars + bad english. By the way, did you see any misspelling words here? Hope not... just grammar (not gamma!). Hopefully you'll enjoy the game. Want to help? I'm in your debt! Here's the link to the discuss forum of this game: here I'll make sure to credit you. Don't worry! Thanks for understanding! Although this game isn't yet finished, I wrote this to make sure it won't hurts who've ever tried the demo version before this project has been released. Want to share the same feelings? You can comment in the project! I'll read it. One last thing, thanks for playing! I won't dispirits. This project will be continued. Leave a "Love" or "Fav " if you like it. You're free to remix this project! Enjoy! firstject. ----------------------CREDITS-------------------------- SFX -Mighty Final Fight -Zelda 2 The Adventure of Link -Kingdom Heart - Chain of Memories -Metroid Fusion -1943: The Battle of Midway -Adventure Islands 3 -U-four-ia - The Saga -Fire Emblem 8 The Sacred Stones -Rock Man 7 Remake -Moon Crystal -Mitsume ga Tooru Sprites -Mr Gimmick! -Crystalis -Tiny Toon Adventures -Sonic 3D Blast 5 by Mister Man -Super Mario Bros. 3 -The World of Magic MMORPG Fonts -PressStart 2P (codeman38) -04b30 (04) -Ado (Elbow) Recently Added Sprites -Chrono Trigger -Mega Man X SFX -Sonic Advance -Final Fantasy VI -Ninja Gaiden Discuss It's finally here(?). Still work in progress but I want to proudly present a platformer game “Blob - Rpg Platformer” in collaboration with my classmates and with my assistants for this project. This game is almost half-way done. Play as Blob and choose the classes from Warrior, Ranger and Magician. Each class has its own different abilities. For example: Ranger can deal 250% critical damage instead of 200%, Warrior have a 20% armor bonus, and Magician can cast two spells at once & 20% chance to not consume MP upon casting spell. The role of the class also have advantages and disadvantages. Eg. Warrior, the most durable classes that can soak up a lot of damage, but it's disadventage is you need to be close to an enemy to attack, etc. Features: -100+ areas to explore. Grassland, Underground, Desert, Desert Temple, and more. -3 Classes to choose from. Warrior, Ranger and Magician. -38 Weapons and 3 types of weapon. -30 Items including Treasure Box, Rare Box and Dungeon Box. -30+ Monsters. -10+ Epic Boss Battle. -Engaging gameplay. This game is pretty long, but with the save code you can use it to play later, without having to directly download the project and save your progress. -Direct link to the game- Phosphorus Player : http://phosphorus.github.io/#137693406 If your computer doesn't support phosphorus you can try this one : http://newton.nes.aau.at/~sulfurous/#137693406/ If your computer doesn't support both phosphorus and sulfurous then read this: "I'm sorry, I'll working hard and get this project shared ASAP and you will enjoy the full game." Fully compatible with scratch, not phosphorus and sulfurous. NOTE: This is not a full game, this is a demo version which is not yet shared and is still in development. Please test out the game. Here's restrictions. -No Title Screen (The project will redirect you to the game instead). -When your character is killed, the game over screen won't show and you can't have an option to return to the nearest village. Usually you lose 3% of your current exp upon death or falling into the pits. -Shop, Arena, INN, Ancient Dungeon and portals are unavailable. -You can only charge up to level 1 attack. All weapons have the same charge attack's type. -You can't gain any stats by equipping the weapons. -Not all items will work. -No bosses. If you attempt to enter the boss zone in the cave, the game will automatically delete the boss. -All monsters won't drop treasure box. -Desert area, Beach, Dungeon, Wasteland, Jungle, Cloud area, Temple,… are inaccessible -Only 9 Enemies type and a rare monster available in demo version. -…and many many MANY more… (as the topic title said “Demo”) Known bugs in Phosphorus player -All land enemies cause lag. -Teleport area in the cave is very small, unknown bug. -Player can sometimes walk off the edge of the screen. Normally in Phosphorus and Sulfurous player, not a bug. -Sometime when player dies and click the green flag, you'll start with 0 health. It won't reset to 70% HP/MP. -Debug mode randomly appear and disappear. Allowing players to spawn unlimited enemies and projectiles (Need more testing). -Respawning sometimes send the player to the top of the screen (Need more testing). Recently Work-In-Progress Blob as a ranger, Casting Sage Arrows Rain (Charge attack lvl 3). Charge attack lvl 3 only available after defeating Dark Mage twice. Removed Gunner class. Blob as a gunner that can attack from a distance using Minishark (from Terraria). Charge Attack level 3 are now a little bit more faster (1.5 seconds approx.) and the parallax background has been added to demo version. There are more and MUCH more about this game to explain, but I have to stop here because this post is too long. If you have some feedback you'd like to say, don't be hesitate to post a comment here. Thanks VERY MUCH for testing my game! -firstject-